The Locker
by Mari22Ana
Summary: “You’re a great big brother Derek Venturi.  We are all very lucky.” She whispered as she closed the door behind her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek or any of these characters. There is some OCness with the characters but this is my story and this is what I wanted. Enjoy!

The Locker

Lizzie was extremely nervous walking into the front doors of the high school. It was the first day of her and Edwin's freshman year. Casey and Derek were both seniors. Beside her Edwin didn't seem nervous at all. He quickly smiled at her and said he would see her at home and ran off towards some of his friends.

'Traitor' Lizzie thought. 'He knows how nervous I am and when I get nervous I get shy!' Lizzie walked to her assigned locker. When she got there she started to put the combination in when she heard a high pitched voice ask her,

"Just what do you think you are doing _**freshman**_?" the girl was obviously an upper classman.

Lizzie didn't know what she had done wrong so she just said, "Opening my locker."

"**Your** locker?" the girl asked laughing, "Let me tell you something _**freshman**_. This locker is next to one of the most popular guys in schools locker and there is no way I'm going let you have it." She informed Lizzie.

Lizzie didn't know what to do. If she gave this girl her locker than she would have to carry all of her books all day or at least until she found Edwin. Yeah that's what she would do; she bet that Edwin would share. So she asked politely,

I'm sorry, I didn't know. Do you know how I can go about getting a new locker?"

The girl just laughed and pushed Lizzie so she dropped all of her books. "Like I'm going to help a loser like you? Now give me the combination. NOW!" Lizzie gave it to her then bent to pick up her books but someone had beaten her to it. She looked up to thank them and saw that it was Derek. She quickly looked down so he wouldn't see how upset she was.

"Hey, do you need help finding your locker?" he asked handing her the books.

"No, there must have been a mistake I have the same locker as her." She liked quickly. What Lizzie didn't know was that Derek had heard most of the confrontation.

"Oh, ok, well why don't we share a locker until you can fine one?" Lizzie was fixing to say yes when she saw the girls face quickly becoming angry again.

"No that ok, I'll just carry them with me. It's not a big deal. Maybe I'll share with my sister." Lizzie quickly told Derek who narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the girl. Looking back at Lizzie he held up his hands and tells her ok, good luck on her first day.

Lizzie quickly walks off before that girl can say anything else to her. The rest of her day was ok and went by fairly quickly. But when she got home she was exhausted from having to carry so many books around all day long. She went up to her room to put her bag down and lay on the bed when her sister walked in.

"Hey Liz, how was your first day?" Casey asked lying on the bed next to her.

"It was ok, do you mind if I share a locker with you until I can get a new one?" Lizzie asked looking at her sister. Casey then questioned her about what happened and Lizzie hastily filled her in on everything that happened. Casey was outraged, "Lizzie, that was your locker! We have to get it back. I'm going to go and have a talk with her first thing tomorrow! I can't believe Derek didn't help!"

"No!" cried Lizzie, "you can't talk to her. She'll just make fun of me some more. And I didn't tell Derek what was going on. He offered to share his locker remember, I wish I hadn't told you. You're making this worse! Just leave!" Lizzie yelled. Casey left quickly and went in search of Derek. She found him in his room talking with Edwin and Marti.

"Knock much?" he asked sarcastically.

"Derek! How could you just let that girl steal Lizzie's locker while you were just standing there? You should have demanded that she give Lizzie her locker back right then. Oh but your Derek Venturi, you don't help anybody unless it somehow helps you! You make me sick. I'm going to help Lizzie get her locker tomorrow because you won't do anything!" she yelled turning to leave.

"Talking to her isn't going to help Lizzie much drama queen! In fact you'll make it worse!" Derek told her annoyed with her and kind of hurt by her accusations, not that he would **ever** admit it to anyone.

Casey turned and glared at him trying to get her temper under control. "Fine I won't, but Lizzie can't carry her books around forever and the locker lady at the front desk hates me!"

"Lizzie can share with me." Edwin said loudly, "I don't mind." Casey smiled her thanks at him and left the room slamming the door behind her.

Smerek, I love you and you're a good big brother!" Marti said hugging Derek who picked her up to return her hug and said, "Thanks Smarti! I love you too, now why don't you go and play. Edwin and I have something to discuss."

After she left the room, Edwin looked at his brother and asked him, "Why didn't you just tell Casey the truth?"

"Because she probably wouldn't believe me, anyways did you get what I asked?" Derek asked quickly changing the subject.

Edwin sighed knowing that was all he was going to get. "Yeah, well part of it. I still need to get the combination from Liz."

"Great, why don't you go do that. This little _present_ needs to get more... shall I say _ripe _for tomorrow. I think that I might put it in Casey's room for the night." Edwin chuckled and said to his brother,

"We really need to tell Dad and Nora that the refrigerator needs to be cleaned out. That was disgusting, even for me!" He then left to go and talk to Lizzie.

"Hey Liz, I heard about what happened today. Want to share lockers with me?" Edwin asked the sad girl. She brightened and smiled at him nodding.

"Thanks Edwin, I really appreciate it!" She said relieved, "I'm exhausted from carrying all my books today! So how was your first day? Other than the locker incident mine was ok."

Edwin handed her his schedule and asked to see hers. He quickly noted her combination and then they talked for awhile about their teachers.

The next morning Derek and Edwin were quickly getting ready to leave when Casey came down the stairs and was shocked to see them leaving early opened her mouth to question them when Derek interrupted her saying,

"Edwin asked me for some help with something yesterday afternoon. But since I'm such a _jerk_! I figured we should do it early so no one else will see." He turned to go saying, "Come on Ed!"

Edwin grabbed his bag and told Casey who looked guilty, "He really isn't that bad. He has always been there for me if I really needed him. Sure he gives me a hard time but I know I can count on him. Hey he almost got beat up because he threatened to beat up my bully for me when I showed up with a black eye." He chuckled then quickly left to follow his brother.

Casey walked into the kitchen and saw her little sisters eating some cereal. "Good morning girls. Did you sleep well?" Lizzie nodded but Marti just glared at Casey.

"What's wrong Marti, are you ok?" Marti leaned over and whispered to Lizzie who looked amused.

"She isn't speaking to you because you said Derek wasn't a good brother. When did you say that? I didn't hear you fighting this morning?"

Casey looked a little sheepish and said, "Yesterday after school. I yelled at him for not helping you."

"But I told you, I didn't tell him I was being picked on. He helped me pick up my books. I know that if I had told him he would have helped me! He helps you too you just don't give him enough credit!" Lizzie exclaimed, "I don't blame Marti for me annoyed with you, sure Derek isn't perfect but newsflash Casey neither are you!" she yelled walking out.

Casey sat down stunned. She couldn't believe that everyone was taking Derek's side today. She glanced at the clock and freaked out.

"Great just great, now I'm running late! Some morning, sure Derek is early, everyone is yelling at me and I'm late!" She muttered franticly gathering her school things.

Meanwhile at school:

Derek quickly walked up to his locker and put his things away. Then turned to the locker next to his and asked Edwin for the combination. When they opened it this locker had more make up and hair products than books.

"Looks like the bathroom when Casey is in there," Edwin joked. Derek agreed then decided that he would put the stinky cheese In between the mirror and its backing, that way whenever she moved lockers it would follow her. He and Edwin cracked up. This was great Derek hadn't been pulling as many pranks, but boy did it feel good!

"I have to go; I forgot to give Lizzie the combination to my locker. See ya big bro!" Edwin said loudly, hoping that any future potential bullies would leave him alone if they know now his big brother is **The** Derek Venturi, varsity hockey captain. Derek amused at Edwin's blatant display ruffled his hair, grinned and said,

"Yeah lil bro, see you at home." He opened his locker and the girl of the hour came to her locker just then. Derek decided to play with her a bit, turned to her and introduced himself,

"Since we will be seeing a lot of each other, I'm Derek Venturi and you are?" he asked putting on the charm.

I'm Tiffany, but only my close friends call my Tiffy, so please call me Tiffy." She said getting closer to him and putting her hand on his arm. He smirked while inwardly rolling his eyes.

"So do you know that little freshman from yesterday? Why didn't you just share the locker?" he asked. He wanted to know what she would say.

"Well to be honest, I knew that your locker was next to it and since I wanted to be close to you I made her give me her locker." Tiffy said proudly thinking Derek would be flattered.

"Oh how uh... flattering. Uhm well I had better go. I promised my little brother I would help him with something." Derek stammered for once unsure of himself. This girl was crazy!

"Aww your such a good brother!" she exclaimed still flirting. Derek turned to her and said to her almost warningly,

"Not always, usually I'm too selfish, but one thing I am is protective." He left abruptly after that.

'Well that was….. weird' Tiffy thought opening her locker. 'Hmm, it smells kind of funny. Oh well it'll probably go away.' She sprayed some of her perfume into her locker.

Not far away Casey and Emily were standing there with disgusted expressions on their face.

"And to think I was going to apologize to him. Em, that's the girl who gave Lizzie such a hard time yesterday!" Casey said annoyed.

"We don't know the fully story, maybe he's up to something. I mean this _is_ Derek just give it a couple of day then say something."

"Fine, but I still think that I should go and talk to her. But don't worry I won't. Liz is right it will make it worse."

Three days later:

Once again Derek and Tiffy were talking at their lockers.

"What is that smell? That's disgusting and I think its coming from your locker." Derek said disgusted while inwardly laughing.

"No way, it can't be mine; I don't own anything that would smell like that!" She cried out embarrassed.

"It might just be the locker." Derek suggested slyly. Comprehension dawned and she quickly agreed.

That same afternoon she came up to Derek. "I've decided to go to my original locker because this one reeks! So hopefully I'll see you around? Maybe we can go out this Friday?"

Derek wasn't quite sure what to say but she started grabbing her stuff and putting it all into her bag, including the cheesy mirror. Derek smirked and said, "Actually I can't, I have plans, sorry."

"Oh really with whom… Oh wait, hold on I have an idea." Tiffy said catching sight of Lizzie who was chatting a little ways away with Edwin. "Hey _**freshman**_, get over here!" Tiffany said loudly. Lizzie froze looking around. She really didn't want another confrontation. Sure Derek and Edwin were there but Edwin wouldn't be any help and Derek was just standing there watching Tiffany almost amused and smug.

"Are you deaf? I said get over here!" Derek nodded to Lizzie that it was ok. So Lizzie walked over and softly asked,

"Did you need something?"

"No I just wanted to tell you that you can have you locker. I think my original one is better." Tiffany informed Lizzie thinking she was so smart getting one over the freshman. Derek and Edwin exchanged quick looks of amusement and discreetly bumped knuckles. Lizzie was confused but didn't get a chance to say anything because Tiffany had already stopped paying attention to her.

"So who do you have plans with?" She asked flirtingly to Derek.

"I'm going to hang out with one of my sisters. She asked me for some pointers on hockey. She sometimes has trouble stopping." Derek stated winking at Lizzie, who just grinned at him.

Tiffy practically melted thinking that Derek had winked at her. "Aww you are so sweet! I thought you only had a brother though."

"Yeah well for someone who wanted to get my attention you should have checked your facts." He said harshly. Tiffany was taken aback. He had always been so nice to her. He continued, "Lizzie I would give it a day before you move your things into this locker to give the smell a chance to clear out."

"You know her?" Tiffany exclaimed confused.

"Oh yeah, I guess I should introduce you freshman this is Tiffany, Tiffy, this is my younger sister Lizzie." He informed Tiffy annoyed with her.

"You knew this whole time! You did this? _**THIS SMELL**_?" She screeched catching the attention of almost everyone in the hall. Casey quickly walked up and asked Edwin what was going on. He shushed her and said, "I'll explain later, I don't want to miss anything."

Derek chuckled, "Of course not!" he lied laughing.

"I don't believe you!" She yelled annoyed that this wasn't going the way she wanted. "She's just an annoying freshman family or not, who cares!"

"Well I do remember just a couple of days ago as well as a few minutes ago you said I was a good big brother." He laughed, "Just living up to expectations. Now why don't you and you stinky stuff go away. I have better things to do." Derek then turned to Lizzie and asked if she was ready to go the hockey rink. She just smiled and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back, then as if he remembered where he was quickly pulled away and told her,

"Whatever, next time you're on your own. I don't have time for this." Lizzie just grinned and nodded.

After they left Edwin quickly filled Casey in on what had been going on.

"So he never intended for her to push Liz around?" Casey asked feeling even more guilty. She had continuously given Derek a hard time all week.

"Nope, the day you yelled at him, we were making final adjustments to his plan. And the flirting well he thought it would be even more humiliating for her. Just like she humiliated Lizzie her first day. So now everyone will think twice before messing with anyone in Derek's family because they know he will retaliate!" Edwin exclaimed excited.

That evening at dinner Nora asked, "So did anything exciting happen at school today?" The four oldest just looked at each other and smiled.

"Joey Miller kissed me today during story time. I yelled at him but then I got in trouble and Ms. Patterson thought I was lying!" Marti exclaimed. Everyone was shocked then Casey slyly said, "Well now that Derek knows I bet he'll have something stinky put into his cubbyhole." Edwin snorted and Lizzie giggled while Derek just looked sheepish.

"What happened?" George questioned. Casey, Edwin, and Lizzie filled their parents in.

Nora laughed and said, "Derek, I'm proud that you stuck up for you sister. But where on earth did you get that cheese?"

Edwin said, "Oh yeah, that reminds me. Dad, Nora we really need to clean out the refrigerator. It's disgusting!" The whole family just stared at him then they burst out laughing.

After dinner Derek was sitting on his chair watching a hockey game when Lizzie came and leaned onto the arm of the couch next to Derek and softly said,

"Thanks Derek, it really means a lot to me that you stood up for me the way you did." She said almost shyly. Derek looked at her for a second then looked around the room to see if they were alone, seeing that they were he leaned over and grabbed her hand,

"Liz, I will always be there for you. No matter what okay. I'm just sorry that you had to be pushed around at all. But that should stop now that everyone knows you're my stepsister." She smiled and asked him how he knew to begin with she hadn't told him and he had already planned to get her back before she finally told Casey.

"I have overheard most of the conversation. I thought that instead of just telling her to back off it might be more fun to mess with her." He said smirking; he dropped her hand and stood up to go up to his room. She grabbed him and gave him a big hug. "Thanks again Derek!" he just smiled at her and hugged her back protectively before playfully grabbing her and tickling her while she tried to escape. While tickling her he said "Do you promise that you won't tell anyone what we talked about? I have to keep my rep you know." "Yes" she said laughing hysterically. "Ok" he quickly picked her up and swung her over his shoulders and went upstairs and threw her on her bed and said goodnight.

At around 11 o'clock Derek was just starting to doze off when he felt someone crawling onto his bed. "Smerek are you awake?" Marti asked softly. He pulled her down next to him and hugged her. "I am now Smarti. What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Bad dreams." She said snuggling closer. He just nodded and rubbed her back. He was almost asleep again when he heard her say softly, "Smerek, if someone were picking on me would you give them stinky cheese too?" He grinned and tighted his hold on her. "Smarti, if someone were picking on you I would stop at nothing to get them back. In fact I would make it so they would just want to move schools!" Marti smiled feeling her brothers love for her and quickly fell asleep.

Casey knocked softly on Derek's door then opened it when nobody answered. She had come to apologize for her attitude and all of the mean things that she had said over the last couple of days. But what she saw made her stop. Marti was snuggled up next to her brother who was holding her protectively against him. But what made Casey's eyes tear up a little bit was the small smile on Derek's face as he held his sister. She pulled up the covers over the two of them. Apologies could wait.

"You're a great big brother Derek Venturi. We are all very lucky." She whispered as she closed the door behind her.

Please review.


End file.
